Hetalia: Northern Ireland gets talking
by TheFrostIsAllOver
Summary: Northern Ireland get's his place where he may speak his mind and discuss his problems with anything he deems to be incorrect. It's rated T for his tendency to swear and because Northern Ireland is a bit of a tea drinker... It's mystery and angst because that's Northern Ireland in a nutshell for you.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers, that is if anyone's out there. It's everybody's favorite talking here, North! No I can't say that I sound like my sister, hold on a moment...

(Please imagine a northern Irish accent)

Frosty, use the slanted letters when you're talking, I hate brackets.

_You aren't supposed to see that!And if you don't mind I will communicate however I so please. Now North, the readers in the O.C Fandom are not really meant to know I exist, it could have strange consequences._

Strange consequences, have you looked at me recently, I don't think I can get stranger. You're making me seem crazy when I'm really the only one sane enough to see that you're the one running the show here. When would Mr.

_North whist!_

Who the fuck do you think you are telling me to whist! You gave me this, of course I'm going to talk to you whenever I get a chance. Now I've got question, why do you always show Ebhia? I've got one, maybe two appearances so far. Please tell me your reasons. You do have reasons, right?

_fine! I don't really have the time to do this that often, I've more stories that feature Ireland planned then one's that feature you, sorry. Well my darling does that satisfy you?_

Not at all. And don't call me darling! My name's Liam, which I hate by the way, and speaking of names care to elaborate on why you named us all as such?

_Ebhia is called that because it's Irish for Eve and Eve was the first woman, I liked the name Ebhia and it's going to play some part in a story that may or may not get typed up and published. You got Liam because it's a Norman name that's both popular in Ireland and England and I figured you should get an Irish but not too Irish name. Wales being called Bryn Brydon is a combination of Rob Byrdon's name and his character from Gavin and Stacy Bryn. I was stuck for Welsh names, okay. Scotland got Ian because of a typo and it stuck, he was going to be called Scott._

Okay, I can see some logic there... I'm curious, will you let me keep this story? I would like to have more word with you Mr. TheFrostIsAllOver. Also, why did you pick that as a name?

_The Frost is all over is the name of the first Irish traditional tune I learned to play. And since you asked me, yes you can keep this story._

The only reason I asked to keep this as your own story is because you typed it.

_Stop telling the readers that! You'll break the magic._

Well me readers, Yoai fangirls perhaps, the slightly more normal fans and the poor lost souls who don't know who or what this has to do with anything I bid you a not so fond farewell because Frosty here can't think of too much else for me too say.

_North! Stop letting out the secrets!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Creator! What sort of piece of shit summary is that, please tell me you didn't hit publish with that? Oh my non-existant God, what the hell is wrong with you?

_I hate making summaries. I'm so sorry please forgive me._

Mystery and angst? Mystery and angst! What am I so sort of emotionally suppressed teenager?

_Aren't we all?_

No we are not. Get yourself together man! I know you're probably one of the few male fanfic writers out there you need to represent them and well. Seriously and by the way, if you're a guy, why is Ireland a girl this isn't something creepy like you've made her your Ideal girl, that would be wrong, oh so very wrong.

_Ireland is female because the Irish love talking and it's more of a female stereotype, also Eiru is ya know, female the Islands name is also a female Irish word and I'm not making her my ideal woman-I'm gay, I don't have an ideal woman._

Oh fuck you're making me you're Ideal man! You disgust me.

_I'm not I have a boyfriend, he's coming over to visit me over easter. You really have nothing to worry about._

What ever you say... I've got my eye on you understood.

_Stop bossing me around!_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Frosty! What's your problem, you've basically been ignoring me and I've alot to say to you!

_Well I'm here now, what is that you want to say to me?_

...

_Well North that's just rude ya know that. Do you want to say hi to my big sister, she's curious to see what you're like, so be nice and make a good impression._

fuck off.

_North that was just rude, she came all the way over from Dublin to visit us for easter and she brought my boyfriend. I demand you apologize to her._

I don't like older sisters.

_Oh yeah... sorry._

Sorry! Sorry, you created me like that... tell your sister she's better off studying a real degree in college and not wasting her time getting an arts degree.

_North, rudeness again. English is a real degree! How have things been in O.C. land?_

Quiet too quite. You lazy arse you know you haven't even written any mainstream stories. Get working on the damn origin story, and give me a proper bloody role in this one.

_North, yelling at me will not get you anywhere. I'm working on that story okay, just slowly._

Yeah sure and it's gonna get published real soon right?

_Did you have a nice Paddys day?_

Did you write me a nice paddys day?

_not yet..._

Then it hasn't happened properly yet! Get writing on the mainstream. I am not your procrastination toy!

_North I gave you this so you would get to talk I'm sure there's something you want to talk about._

Yeah, actually there is. Well, sort of... I've seen some of the things you've been writing, the ones that are in progress.

_North no one's ment to read them! You aren't even meant to know about their existence._

I like the collaboration one. The one that you and your boyfriend wrote together.

_North are you being nice to me? I didn't think that your character was supposed to be able to do that._

_So you're being surprised by a quality you gave me, why does that not surprise me? Ah yes it's you, that's why. Your Hibernia and Britannia stories are sweet but untyped. So when do I get my arc for the Troubles?_

...

I will get an arc to myself, right? An arc about everyones favorite confused and messed up country and I am my own God DAMN COUNTRY!

_North you and your sister will get a story all about America trying to give you counseling and advice on your relationship. It will be humorous, but it's still early days... How much do you know about the Hetalia fandom?_

Too much. And I know, if I tell any of the characters about the fandoms I might break your stories too much.

_On the money_

Don't let Ireland hear you say that, she's so desperate, she nearly broke into Russia's house- I say nearly because luckily she got stopped by England.

_Care to help explain Ireland and England's relationship?_

Not really, but you're going to make me if I don't. The relationship between these countries is love-hate, or to be more accurate, hate-love. They've been surprisingly warm with each other at times, other times... Well... they understand each other in ways that you will never be able to comprehend. then sometimes it's like they're talking to each other in two different languages- sometimes that because they are. England has forgotten the cultural differences between them at the worst of times, Ireland remembers them too much. She talks too much and remembers too much. England listens too much and doesn't always remember what he should like the 1916 rising. They're not friends or siblings or lovers they're Ireland and England and stuck with each other. See, I can be nice about both of them even at the same time even.

_... That's the most anyone will ever hear you say at one time..._


End file.
